Dragon Ball Z RPG
Dragon Ball Z RPG is a Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z II NES (Famicom) Version Fan Made Remake. About RPG Maker Free Game RPG made by VX. It reproduces Manga (Anime Dragon Ball Z) almost exactly, but also has a Game Original element. System conforms to Manga (Anime Dragon Ball Z). Through Two Game, the standard Play Time is about 20 hours. The author is DBZ ◆ nq57XXvzKI. Currently, Dragon Ball Z III is being added. Game registration location is CLONEGAMEPARTY. By the way, this Game is Japanese Only. Start View Amazing technology that perfectly reproduces Original with RPG Maker. Story Mode The adventure begins when young Son Gohan is kidnapped by Raditz. The Story is divided into parts, and a synopsis flows before and after Adventure. If you're a fan, you'll be grinning. World Map View Move is a very style-like Card system introduced from "Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu" of Famicom Game2. You can move up to the number of Cards. Capsules are the perfect point to enjoy. Battle Front view when command input. Familiar Z Warriors join Friend. In Battle, if you select a compatible school card in the card format, you can fight for special moves. When the Battle begins, Enemy and Ally move around in an endless animation sequence! There is also Auto Battle. Special Moves Each Character has some Special Moves. Special Moves requires KI (MP for General RPG). Powerful Moves consume more KI. Special Moves is delivered with a powerful cut-in! Sparking Combo The main feature of this Game. Combination Move that combines two or more Special Moves. It wasn't in Manga, but was introduced later in the Game, but was introduced in this Game anyway. If two people cooperate, Power is also excellent! Gallery Dragon Ball Z RPG.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 2.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 3.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 4.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 5.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 6.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 7.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 8.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 9.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 10.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 11.jpg Dragon Ball Z RPG 12.jpg Videos Original Game Dragon Ball Z Kyoushuu! Saiyajin Dragon Ball Z Kyoushuu! Saiyajin (Fan Translation) - NES Playthrough Dragon Ball Z II Gekigami Freeza!! NES Longplay 771 Dragon Ball Z II Gekigami Freeza!! (Fan Translation) Dragon Ball Z RPG Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 1 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 2 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 3 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 4 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 5 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 6 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 7 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 8 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 9 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 10 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 11 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 12 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 13 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 14 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 15 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 16 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 17 Dragon Ball Z RPG ドラゴンボールZ RPG 18 External links *Game Download Category:Fan Games Category:Dragon Ball Z games